


Стив Роджерс и коза Баки Барнса

by Ffn12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Goat Farm, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12
Summary: Если друг просит тебя позаботиться о ком-то, ложась на операцию, ты не имеешь права отказать. Оружие возмездия во плоти.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 46





	Стив Роджерс и коза Баки Барнса

**Author's Note:**

> Размышление на тему орудия мести, рожденное на основе двух историй. О комфортном проживании с козой и без. И о женщине, попросившей мужа поливать искусственный фикус.

На коленях у сидевшего по-турецки Баки лежал маленький белый козленок. Он прядал бархатными ушками и нелепо поводил головкой. В блестящих черных глазках отражались вселенское доверие и интерес к миру. Баки только-только закончил кормить малыша молоком из бутылки с соской и, отложив ее в сторону, гладил шелковистую шерстку.

Стив тоже сидел на полу, но никак не мог найти удобную позу. То ноги было не вытянуть, то спиной не на что опереться. Он начинал чувствовать себя деревянным игрушечным солдатиком с непослушными конечностями. От влажной жары африканской страны совершенно не спасали тонкие стены глиняной хижины. У него потела спина и костюм лип к коже, все время казалось, что муравьи, время от времени пробегавшие по земляному полу, обязательно заползут в ботинок или штаны. Одним словом, Стив ловил себя на мысли, что природа и экотуризм были явно не тем, чего он хотел в своей жизни в нерабочее время. Было бы хорошо вернуться в Нью-Йорк, в квартиру в престижном кирпичном доме с подземным паркингом, большими окнами, полным набором бытовой техники, где из насекомых могли быть только бабочки в рамочках на стенах. Стив страдал, но ради Баки был готов на жертвы.

— Как его зовут? — спросил Стив. Кажется, именно этого козленка друг держал и на прошлой неделе, и на позапрошлой тоже. Если в их жизни появился третий, стоило бы с ним познакомиться.

— Давай придумаем ему имя вместе, — улыбнулся Баки, и Стив привычно растаял. Хочешь звезду с неба? Я принесу. Хочешь жить в деревне? Я потерплю. Хочешь заботиться о козе? Пожалуйста.

— Долли?

— Это мальчик!

— Донни?

— Марвин!

«Какое дурацкое имя», — подумал Стив, но вслух сказал:

— Конечно! Ему подходит.

— Ну, что ж, Марвин, этот большой парень будет твоим вторым папочкой. Он будет о тебе заботиться так же, как и я.

Стив внутренне протянул растроганное: «О-о-о-о». Ничем другим, кроме как разжижением мозга на фоне крайней степени умиления, назвать случившееся позже он бы не смог.

— Доктор Чо прилетает через неделю. Она собирается просканировать меня вдоль и поперек, пока Шури будет заниматься новой рукой. Когда все будет готово, они поставят новый «порт» и к нему новую руку.

Стив представил, как Хелен лишит Баки одного плеча, как будет устанавливать новые полимерные кости и соединять сверхпроводимые кабели с живыми нервами. Баки будет под наркозом, ему не будет больно. Он проспит всю подготовительную стадию, операцию и первичную регенерацию. Когда новое плечо приживется, Шури присоединит новую руку.

В груди у Стива сжалось от волнения и страха за дорогого человека. Все участники выглядели уверенными в успехе и спокойными, но он волновался. Держал Баки в руках и не хотел выпускать, приставал с расспросами к Шури, разглядывал эскизы и наработки. Чо, еще не прилетевшая из Китая, предусмотрительно не отвечала на звонки.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, — сказал Баки.

— Конечно! — поспешно согласился Стив, пересаживаясь ближе и опуская ладони ему на колени.

— Я не смогу заботиться о Марвине, пока буду без сознания, а он еще такой маленький. Ты смог бы присмотреть за ним?

— Да! Это не проблема! — кивнул он. И когда последняя буква сорвалась с языка вспомнил, что должен вернуться в Нью-Йорк, что Фьюри не отпускал его надолго и что страна, черт побери, нуждается в нем. Мировой порядок шатается, и кто, если не Капитан Америка, должен удержать его в равновесии? Капитан Америка и его коза, видимо.

— Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе, как за ним ухаживать. Через пару недель нужно будет переводить его на траву или сено. Справишься?

— Конечно!

«А если нет, найму помощника», — оптимистично подумал Стив.

Через две недели Баки лег на удобную смотровую кушетку с низкими бортиками и приготовился ко сну. Стив держал его за руку, пока Чо вводила иглу в вену.

— Позаботься о Марвине. Пусть он всегда будет с тобой рядом. Он привык к тебе и доверяет. Спасибо, Стив. Я…

— Я люблю тебя, Бак, — ответил Стив, кивая на каждое слово. Чо чуть заметно улыбнулась.

— Все. Можете быть спокойны, мистер Роджерс. Он в надежных руках. Я буду сообщать вам о его состоянии ежедневно.

— Спасибо, Хелен, — Стив смахнул навернувшуюся слезу и, пожав ей руку, вышел. Марвин скакал по лужайке около медицинского центра, периодически подбегая к клумбе и объедая мелкие синие цветочки. На нем был красно-синий ошейник. Положа руку на сердце, только по нему Стив мог узнать подросшего до размера спаниеля козленка.

Поймав животное во время очередного акта вандализма, Стив понес его к джету. Он сорвался к Баки посреди рабочего дня и рассчитывал вернуться до его окончания, чтобы принести-таки стране сегодня немного благополучия.

Козел летел с ним. За время подготовки к операции из тихого милого существа размером с небольшую кошку и с ее же любовью к крепкому сну в любое время суток, он превратился в шаловливого подростка, не сидящего на месте ни минуты. Орущего козлиным меканьем, если что-то было не по его, топающего копытцами и пытающегося бодаться наметившимися на макушке рожками, еще покрытыми бархатной шкуркой.

— Ты же будешь хорошим мальчиком, Марвин? Мы отлично проведем время. Всего месяц. А потом твой папочка проснется и снова будет о тебе заботиться.

Козел покрутился и подозрительно затих. Обернувшись, Стив увидел в проходе между кабиной и салоном небольшую горку коричневых шариков.

День 1.

Люди провожали удивленными взглядами Капитана Америку, идущего через парковку с козлом на поводке. Стив привязал Марвина к флагштоку на заднем дворе и пошел в офис. Не успел он подняться в свой кабинет, как ему позвонил охранник.

— Сэр, ваш козлик порвал поводок и бегает по парковке. Я боюсь, как бы он под машину не попал.

Стив поблагодарил парня за бдительность и спустился вниз. Марвин подбежал к нему, чудом не попав под головной внедорожник выезжавшей с подземной парковки колонны. Джип вильнул, козел удивленно посмотрел на него и потрусил к Стиву. Пришлось забрать животное в кабинет.

День 2.

Стив купил в зоомагазине лежанку и лоток. В первый день ему пришлось дважды собирать с ковра в кабинете продукты козлиного пищеварения, и он вознамерился перевести ситуацию в терпимое русло.

День 3.

Стив купил лежанку с лотком и в свою квартиру тоже, чтобы попробовать оставить Марвина там. Вредное животное орало все утро без перерыва и топало так, что слышно было у соседей, милейшей пожилой супружеской пары, живущих за три этажа. Жалобы посыпались незамедлительно, несмотря на взаимные симпатии.

Посланного проведать и выгулять хулигана сотрудника ЩИТа козел покусал. Тот вернулся и с обидой в голосе рассказал Стиву об этом. Парень явно не так представлял себе секретную службу. Стив, сгорая со стыда, выразил ему благодарность и прочитал короткую лекцию о том, что бытовые вопросы не менее важны, чем оперативная работа.

День 7.

Все выходные Стив провел в центральном парке, выгуливая Марвина. Сжимая в одной руке поводок, в другой совок и рулон пакетов. Козел пощипывал травку и скакал. Стив не уставал удивляться, в кого же у животины такой мерзкий характер? Он кусался, лягался и орал без перерыва, когда хозяина не было рядом, но в его присутствии вел себя сносно. Да еще и рос не по дням. Кажется, он уже весил килограмм пятнадцать. Стоило позаботиться о запасе травы, и Стив заказал доставку в офис.

День 9. 

Охрана смотрела на Стива, ведущего козла на поводке, с сочувствием. О, Стив прекрасно знал эти скорбные взгляды по тем временам, когда был мелким и чахлым. Соседи вздыхали ему в спину и делали ставки, переживет ли он очередную зиму.

Состояние Баки было стабильным. Чо благополучно отделила старый порт и на днях собиралась вживлять новый, разработанный по последнему слову техники, неспособный вызвать отторжение, более легкий, весящий столько же, сколько и живое плечо. После операции Баки придется заново привыкать к балансу, но он сможет забыть о боли в спине и месте стыковки. Все будет хорошо.

Стив утешался тем, что в любой момент мог посмотреть на Баки, благодаря веб-камере. Мысли о том, что все идет по плану, несколько примиряли его с действительностью, в которой одно мерзкое белое существо отравляло ему жизнь, портило репутацию и гадило где ни попадя.

День 12.

— Стив, я понимаю, что страна многим тебе обязана, что я многим тебе обязан. И я готов терпеть странности, закрывать, так сказать, глаза на слабости и привязанности, но в последнее время появились тревожащие меня аспекты, — сказал закипающий Фьюри, сжимая кулаки.

Стив кивнул. Марвин меланхолично бродил кругами вокруг стола. Повернулся и смахнул хвостом что-то из тонкого стекла на нижней полке стеллажа за спиной у Ника. Нечто звонко разбилось, у Фьюри дернулся глаз.

— Я не могу оставлять его дома, потому что он беспокоит соседей. Оставаясь в офисе, он приносит меньше проблем.

Стив, мучимый совестью, с тоской подумал о своем, все больше похожем на хлев, кабинете. Марвин любил есть на ходу. Хватал пучок сена и бродил с ним, рассыпая вокруг себя травинки. С лотком тоже были трудности. Уборщицы заходить днем в кабинет отказывались, боясь быть покусанными.

— Стив, сделай что-нибудь с этим. Запри его, найми ему тренера. Арендуй место на ферме!

— Я не могу. О нем должен заботиться я!

— Этот козел — угроза работоспособности ЩИТа. Козел массового поражения! Что угодно делай с ним, но чтобы больше ни одной жалобы! Чтобы я его больше не видел!

— Может быть, ты отпустишь меня в отпуск? На две недели, — без особой надежды спросил Стив.

— Нет. Ты нужен стране, сынок. Иди и решай свои проблемы.

День 20.

Полимерное плечо благополучно прижилось. Оно было телесного цвета, и об операции напоминал только тонкий розовый шрам в месте стыковки и металлический штекер. Стив смотрел, как грудь Баки мерно поднимается и опускается. Ему уже не требовались приборы для вентиляции легких и миллионы капельниц, он выглядел безмятежно спящим, и его вид вселял в израненную душу Стива умиротворение и веру в лучшее. Марвин подкрался и боднул его в колено. У него клочьями сходила кожа с рожек, и он чесал их обо все доступные углы. В квартире тоже валялось слишком много сена на полу и начинало попахивать. Стив стоически терпел и менял вторую горничную.

День 22.

— Нет, Стив! Конечно, нет! Осталась всего неделя. И ты обещал Баки, что позаботишься о нем сам. Я понимаю, что сложно, я понимаю, что ты аккуратист и тебе тяжело, я тебе очень сочувствую, но считаю, что обещания нужно выполнять, — очень серьезно сказала Наташа.

Стив, испытавший минутную слабость на фоне пожеванных и обслюнявленных документов, позвонил ей, пожаловался и спросил, не лучше ли будет для всех, если он все-таки отправит козла на природу. Звать отродье по имени он не мог, так сильно был зол. Кажется, от него самого уже начинало попахивать животными. Стив нервничал и мылся по четыре раза в день, с тоской вспоминая измочаленные вчера любимые кроссовки.

День 25.

Козел начал линять. Он оставлял кругом клочки белого пуха, травинки и запах животного. Стив ненавидел Марвина до дрожи. Он не думал, что способен на такую глубокую ненависть к неразумному существу, стыдился ее и, сжав зубы, ждал, пока позвонит Чо и пригласит в Ваканду. Через пять дней Стив будет держать Баки за руку, когда он проснется. С новым плечом и рукой. Все наладится.

День 30.

Пробуждение отложили на два дня. Стив не вышел на работу. Он взял отгул и уныло выгуливал мерзкое животное под проливным дождем в центральном парке.

День 32.

— Стиви, — расплылся в слабой улыбке Баки.

— Доброе утро, — не смог не улыбнуться в ответ Стив.

— Ты похудел и зарос. Все хорошо?

— Да. Все замечательно. Марвин в порядке. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Марвин? Кто это?

— Тот, о ком ты просил позаботиться. Помнишь? Наш козлик. Он теперь такой здоровый! Почти как дог и весит килограмм тридцать.

Баки засмеялся. Чо с неодобрением посмотрела на него.

— Боже… Ты возил его в Нью-Йорк?

— Конечно!

— И брал с собой в офис?

— Да.

— Ты не оставлял его ни на минуту?

— Он ждал в джете, пока я работал на местности, — признался Стив.

— О, Господи. Ты такой ответственный. Я восхищен. Честно, Стив, ты просто прелесть. Я так тебя люблю за твое серьезное отношение ко всему на свете.

— Он ждет тебя во дворе, — Стив чувствовал себя немного уязвленным странной реакцией.

— О помнишь, как ты сказал мне, что под пирсом водятся ракушки с жемчужинами и если набрать хотя бы десяток, можно будет сколотить состояние?

— Помню. Ты тогда нырял до самого октября, а потом у тебя болели уши.

— А в другой раз ты сказал, что мы пойдем на лекцию о любви, а привел меня на митинг социалистов.

— Любовь к людям и стране.

— Это совсем не то, чего я ждал. А еще ты как-то сказал мне, что если подкладывать газету под рубашку, то она будет как накрахмаленная после глажки. Я еле отстирал ее. Это была моя любимая рубашка, Стив.

— Ты к чему-то клонишь? — начал догадываться Стив. Он был зол и поражен одновременно. В общем-то ничего не имело значения, кроме того, что Баки был рядом, был здоров и достаточно хорошо себя чувствовал для шуток.

— К тому, что ты самый лучший, честный и ответственный парень из всех, кого я знаю. Я люблю тебя, Стив, — Баки потянулся к нему рукой, и Стив с готовностью переплел их пальцы. — Пожалуй, теперь эта идея не кажется мне такой уж остроумной.

— Что будем делать с Марвином? Я не повезу его обратно в Нью-Йорк.

— Выпусти в стадо. Я не большой поклонник домашних животных, ты же знаешь.

— Я думал, тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться. Считал, это часть терапии.

— Я всегда могу позаботиться об одном большом упертом парне.

И Стив снова растаял и моментально простил. В конце концов он, наверное, заслужил месть за детские шалости. Вспоминая разговор с Наташей, Стив понимал, что и без ее участия не обошлось. В общем-то это был интересный опыт. Заботиться о ком-то неблагодарном, неразумном и неудобном. Опыт ценный, повторения которого он бы не хотел. Стив наклонился и поцеловал Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать о допущении, упомянутом в тексте. Да, рост козленка форсирован, чтобы не растягивать действие.  
> Возможно, это специальные скороспелые вакандийские особенно вредные козы.


End file.
